Jack Mamoru
Jack Mamoru '(ジャック守, ''Mamoru Jakku lit. Supplanter and Protector) is a former member of the Vandenreich and was once the disciple of Raya before his defection from the organization. He first appeared as the first antagonist in Bleach: Black & White along with his partner Valeria Ada, yet after the second arc he became an ally to Raya along with Valeri as well, after a failed attempt of becoming his disciple once more, but was accepted as a friend instead. Appearance Jack is a fairly muscular young man who always has a calm expression on his face. He has blue spiky hair and eyes, his hair is tied in a ponytail. Jack has bangs split to the sides through the middle which normally hide his ears from when seen from the front. Jack's attire is different from the usual Quincy uniforms, it consists of a white shirt with long sleeves and some black decorating on some small parts of the shirt, mostly on the shoulders, it also has a short black polo neck with a white line across it, a black tie with a white linning that reaches to Jack's stomach. He wears black pants but his the belt he wears it with is unseen because of how low his shirt is that it hides the brown belt tied around his waist, and black shoes. Personality Jack can be simply described as a calm, silent, and honorable individual, following each order given to him without hesitation showing full respect for the Vandenreich even if it means going against his former mentor. He shows very little interest in befriending others or even talking at all, saying only a few words to point out his intentions, though he tends to use words that are hard to understand by some people. Jack's most noticeable trait is his cruel behavior towards his enemies, not showing any care for their feelings and taunting them using either hurtful memories of their past, such as a trauma, or by simply insulting them for who they are. He also doesn't apear to care much for who he fights, even if it is a member of his own race or a powerful being, Jack shows full pride in challenging any opposing force without any regrets, or mercy to any race, gender or age, even having a killer intend during battles which drives him into slaying his enemies mercilessly. However, Jack still holds respect for several important figures within the Vandenreich, primarily Raya, despite his defection, to the point of calling him an "Elite Quincy" though it is only Jack's point of view since he was his disciple in the past. Jack has never called any living being without an honorific such as ''"-Dono" "-Sama" "-San" "-Chan" "-Kun" ''and many others, even to his enemies he gives an honorific. Jack describes it as being "too well mannered" that he cannot help but call others with honorifics even if they ask him not to. Valeri is the only known person to not be given an honorific by Jack, most likely because she is like a friend to him. Angering a calm and collected individual such as Jack is near impossible, as he can keep calm despite any kind of dire situation he is in, even if it could cause him his death, Jack shows a very calm and collected manner, hardly showing even the smallest spark of rage despite the insults he may be told to by others. Synopsis Bleach: Black & White Disciple Arc Appearance From Back Then Appearance From Back Then Spying And Stalking Are Different The Day It Was Announced In Final Decision, End Of Discussion Uriel Rescue Arc Clash Between Three Forces The Truth For The Family Life And Death On The Battlefield Death's Arrival Is The Climax Equipment '''Quincy Cross (''滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): Like many other Quincies, Jack has his own Quincy Cross which is in a shape of a pentacle tied on his wrist. '''Hollow Bait': Typically used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Jack uses this to gather the Hollows so that he may absorb reishi from them after slaying them to increase his spiritual energy. Seele Schneider: A thin, silver colored weapon that can be used as an arrow, though Jack uses Seele Schneiders as swords instead, despite being actual arrows, but because of their very similar sword-like characteristics, he treats and uses them as every other sword. Sanrei Glove: A powerful Quincy artifact which tremendously increases a Quincy's power after a week of trainning. It is unknown how Jack got his glove, but he has fully done the trainning neccesary to be able of using it. He might also be capable of using Quincy: Letzt Stil, with the cost of losing his Quincy powers. Jack only uses it incase of an emergency. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Unlike many other Quincies, Jack's favored fighting style is with a sword, firstly being personally trained by Raya for a short while, but continuing to train on his own daily after Raya's sudden defection. Jack has fully mastered the art of swordsmanship to the degree he is considered inhuman in normal human standarts, as he can use battle large groups of hollows with only two blades, using also his speed he can quickly cut through his enemies, dodge an attack then counter again. He is capable of holding his own against enemies despite their numbers and powers using any kind of bladed weapon, be it a mere dagger, Jack is never in a rush to win and is extremely calm and patient, he can dodge his enemy's attacks for as long as it takes until he can attack them. With swift and quick hand movements, Jack is capable of using several swords against one or more enemies, and with his memory he can remember which weapon he planned on using next or which one to us and let go off in mid air, gainning him access to a power equal to a group of swordsmen. Expert Archer: Since he favors swordsmanship over archery, Jack's talent in archery isn't as great as that of other Quincies, most likely being a rare case where a Quincy hardly uses archery, though he does have a good aim and with his patients he can wait until he can get a perfect shot at his enemy. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Being trained by Raya, Jack has some skill in close combat, though it is still far from being equal to Raya's skill. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Quincies primarily absorb reishi and manipulate it freely, Jack has shown being able of soldifying reishi to create things such as shields, blades, katanas and stairways to walk on. In areas which are composed and make everything out of reishi, such as the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, Jack can absorb a much larger amount of reishi from the atmosphere and form even more weapons. *'Hirenkyaku Practitioner': Jack apears to still need to undergo more trainning in Hirenkyaku as he hardly depends on it because of his own raw speed and agility. Gintō: Jack's current skill level in the use of Gintō remains unknown, though he is well versed in its use as he can say an incantation without any mistakes. Keen Intellect: Jack is shown to be a type of fighter who plans and strategises his plan to attack an enemy before engaging in combat. Because of his very patient and calm personality, Jack does not rush into things and can plan things out bit by bit, and also back up plans to counter any other possible occurences. He is also highly perceptive, being aware of every single detail in his enemy, such as eye blinking, heavy panting and even how they speak, to know if their voice sounds different from exhaustion. Enhanced Strength: Jack has mostly shown his strength when he swings his blades, cutting through hard stone and metal with complete ease, a single swing can send an air projectile strong enough to cut through human flesh, however, Jack's true strength is shown when he lets go off a blade while still swinging it in mid air, which even after letting it go it can still cut through human flesh with exceptional strength. Immense Speed & Agility: Jack's strongest point, which many have commented on including Raya himself, is Jack's speed, which is noted to surpassing that of normal human limits and the reason why he doesn't practice Hirenkyaku for the fact he wouldn't need it either way. He can perform quick and swift hand movements using several blades one at a time with exceptional speed, using several blades on his enemies at once causing severe damage. Immense Endurance: As he doesn't use Hirenkyaku, Jack also appears to have absolutely no use of Blut, not for defense nor offense, as he can whistand damage that would seem impossible for others to survive, such as being stabbed in the stomach, having his arm broken and even having multiple blades impaled onto his body, even Raya, who he himself has great endurance, has noted that even if Jack's arms were broken, he would still continue to fight and prevail victorious. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Jack, like all other Quincies, can both see and sense other spiritual beings. Spirit Weapon Glory Blades '(栄光のブレード, ''Eikō no Burēdo lit. Blades of Glory): The name of Jack's spirit bow, though it has yet to actually be seen taking a form of a bow since Jack's favored spirit weapon is a blade, not a sword with a hilt and a hand guard, but only the blade alone, a double edged sword to be exact. Jack can create many blades and freely move them in the air through mere hand movements, this allows him to attack his enemy with many blades at once, though that is only available to him in areas that are made out of reishi. His usual way is simply creating two blades in his hands to use in battle. On some dire situations when he cannot accpet loss, Jack creates other bladed weapons such as spears, axes and even small knives and daggers, all having metallic appearances, though constant use of such a way to attack his enemies can quickly drain out his energy. Quincy: Vollständig '''Barmherzigkeit Gottes (神の慈悲, Kami no Jihi lit. Mercy of God): Underneath Jack's polo neck is a necklace with the Vandenreich symbol on it, when released, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Jack emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form, Jack gains several solidfied constructs of reishi which are four light blue angelic wings on his back and a halo. His outfit also undergoes some changes. His white shirt loses all of its black markings and his tie is gone as well, leaving a completely blank shirt with a polo neck, his pants however, gain the same kinds of decorations his shirt had only white colored on his black colored pants. *'Complete Reishi Dominance': allowing one the capability of absorbing a large amount of Reishi at the tip of his spirit weapon to use in a powerful attack. In this form, Jack's absorption of reishi has exponentially increased. Jack is capable of absorbing the trees, sand, rocks, and even the buildings in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society *'Flight': With his angelic wings, Jack is capable of flying in great speed and to high ground. Since the wings are constructed off reishi, they do not tire which means Jack can fly for as long as he wishes though in the Human World his time can limited for the very small amount of reishi in its atmosphere. *'Spirit Weapons': Using Quincy: Vollständig further enhances Jack weapon creation through the use of reishi, being capable of creating large amounts of weapons that emerge from his wings. He also carries on reishi blade in his hand. He can also use this to fire Heiling Pfeil despite his low archery skills. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': Jack is capable of sensing to a far greater level allowing him to surpass any ability that would hides ones presence if he is more powerful then the opponent in question. Trivia *Jack's appearance is based on Kei Munakata from Medaka Box. *The name, Jack, comes from my favorite childhood cartoon, Samurai Jack, as well as from the famous killer Jack the Ripper. Though Jack holds a much stronger comparison to a samurai for the fact his favorite weapon is a katana. *Jack's birthdate is the date of Mary Jane Kelly's murder, in other words, Jack the Ripper's final victim. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Quincy